


I'll Wait

by sodakooh



Series: Spierfeld [1]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Bram is Emotional, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-con kiss, Prompt Fill, Simon is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodakooh/pseuds/sodakooh
Summary: Prompt: Shouldn't you be with him/her?Basically Simon finds out Bram is Blue at the Halloween Party instead of on the tilt-a-whirl/ferris wheel





	I'll Wait

It all happened so quickly.

 

Simon’s mind wasn’t working well with all the alcohol in his system. The drinking game was fun, and Martin and Abby seemed to be getting along by the end, so maybe Martin didn’t have to remain “Monkey’s Asshole” in Simon’s contacts.

 

As he leaned over the sink, head hanging down, Simon could feel the sound of the bass booming through the bathroom door at Bram’s halloween party.

 

Bram. Cute, shy, handsome Bram.

 

“Barack, it’s me, Jaques!” Simon giggled to himself, looking at his dishevelled appearance in the mirror. He noticed his eyes seemed droopier, but Simon couldn’t find it in himself to care about his looks. All he knew was that he was going to tell Bram that  _ he _ was  _ Jaques, _ because there was no way that Bram wasn’t Blue!

 

Their names both started with B! It was fate.

 

Simon drunkenly wandered up the stairs, nearly tripping on multiple occasions. Some heterosexuals were making out on a chair, which Simon grimaced at.

 

_ Ha, I’m going to be kissing a boy! A very cute boy, with very cute eyes, and very big hands. Take that, heteros! _

 

Simon looked down the hall, opening almost every door he could see. Finally, he recognized one as Bram’s bedroom door and turned the doorknob, a shitty pun already in mind. Simon’s plan was to probably hug Bram, and then tell him that he was Jaques, and then kiss him and they could have their wedding at Disneyland.

 

However, things didn’t play out like that.

 

Simon was grounded again as he saw some woman on top of Bram, kissing him roughly on the lips. The boy felt frozen in place as the woman turned at the sound of the door opening, her lipstick residue smeared slightly on Bram’s lips.

 

_ Oh. _

 

“Simon--” Bram started, but Simon didn’t even look at him. He couldn’t.

 

“Sorry, I… I thought no one was in here,” he replied in a slightly slurred voice, partially in embarrassment. Simon closed the door quicker than he had opened it, heading past the heteros making out and beginning to go back downstairs.

 

_ F...fuck, where’s Leah? _ Simon thought, eyes burning and stomach churning. 

 

“Simon!” 

 

The brunet heard his voice cut through the sound of  _ ‘Love Lies’ _ blaring on speakers like a snake’s venomous bite. What kind of venom, you may ask? Why, the  _ straight kind, _ of course!

 

Simon felt a hand on his wrist--too large to belong to Abby or Leah, and yet too gentle to belong to Nick. He turned his head, only to find Bram looking at him with this sort of unsteadiness and panic.

 

It wasn’t a good look on him.

 

“Simon, let me--”

 

_ “Let go of me, Bram,” _ Simon snapped, pulling his hand from Bram’s grasps. The booming in his ears was no longer from the music, but rather from his own heartbeat. It was rhythmic, loud, and seemed to be the only constant thing at that moment.

 

Simon stormed out of the house, not knowing where he was going; he knew that he couldn’t stand being in there with the heat of dozens of hormonal teens clumped in one area, all dancing under the influence of drinks.

 

“Where are you going?” Simon heard Bram call out, following him outside into the moonlit yard.

 

“Does it matter?” Simon replied, crossing his arms over his chest and finally turning to face Bram once more.

 

Bram scoffed. “Yes it does! You’re drunk, Simon, and I don’t want you getting hit by a car.”

 

Simon laughed dryly, moves a little wobbly as he took a few steps closer to Bram. “Why do you care? **Shouldn’t you be with** **_her?_ ** What’s her name? Linda? Becky? Barbara?” Simon asked, then snickered. “She looks like a Barbara.”

 

Bram rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly becoming bashful. “I… don’t know.”

 

_ “You don’t know?” _

 

“No! Just--listen, I was talking to Garrett and I went upstairs to get something, and--and she was talking about how she came to my last soccer game and just--Simon, before I could say anything she just… pinned me down and did that,” Bram stammered, his words all jumbling with one another.

 

It was so unlike Bram; he was always careful, cautious, and his words were calculated. His mannerisms were subtle, yet powerful. He knew exactly what to say, how to say it, but in that moment, Bram was  _ everywhere. _

 

And yet, “Oh” was all Simon could muster up.

 

There was a few seconds of silence, but it felt like years had gone by. Simon could hear Bram take a shaky breath, and saw him grab onto the hem of the yellow shirt he wore as his halloween costume, noticing how well the shade of yellow complimented his skin.

 

_ Not now, Gay, _ Simon thought.

 

Simon didn’t really know how to comfort Bram, but before his mind could truly process what he was doing, Simon could feel Bram reciprocating the hug that Simon apparently initiated. Bram seemed to be holding on rather tightly, to which Simon was surprised about. 

 

He wasn’t going to lie to himself; Bram’s figure fit nicely against his own.

 

_ NOT NOW, GAY,  _ Simon’s slightly less drunk section of his brain thought again, more aggressively this time.

 

However, Gay didn’t want to stop. Gay wanted what Gay wanted, and Gay wanted Blue--who Simon thought was Bram.

 

One way to find out, he supposed.

 

“Bram,” Simon began, his voice giddy, “I’ve got a secret.”

 

The slightly shorter male pulled away, the look of unsteadiness diminishing and being replaced with more panic. “Okay?” he answered, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

 

Simon felt dizzy with excitement, or maybe he was dizzy from the alcohol. Either way, this could go well, or less than well;

 

Bram could either be Blue, and they sail off on a Disney cruise together, or Bram could be a heterosexual, just like Linda-Becky-Barbara, but Simon could finally be one step closer to coming out to everyone--starting with handsome Bram.

 

Simon didn’t see the gravity in the situation. If he told Bram about Blue, and Bram  _ wasn’t  _ Blue, he’d be outing him too. 

 

Simon wasn’t thinking straight.

 

“Okay, this is going to sound  _ crazy _ but there was this guy who posted on the school’s Tumblr, and apparently he was  _ gay, _ so I wanted to talk to him! And so I created a  _ fake email _ \--”

 

“Simon--”

 

“--and we’ve been talking a lot and holy fuck he’s so great--”

 

“--Simon, just--”

 

“--and I was so angry at you because I’m falling in love with some  _ person _ behind a screen, but I really want it to be you but you were kissing that bitch and now there’s lipstick on your lips and it doesn’t look nice, not that you wouldn’t look nice in lipstick--”

 

_ “Simon!” _

 

Simon stopped speaking once Bram shouted his name, startled into silence. Bram inhaled, exhaled, and an emotion Simon had never seen before appeared on his face.

 

“I’m Blue.”

 

Those two words were enough to stun Simon completely. In truth, he didn’t know how he expected Bram to react, but for Bram to  _ actually  _ be Blue?

 

Gay was very, very happy.

 

“You are?” Simon whispered, just to make sure he heard it right.

 

Bram nodded, and Simon wasn’t sure if what he was seeing were tears in Bram’s eyes. “Yeah. You’re Jaques, then, right?”

 

Simon nodded in reply.

 

Bram quietly stepped closer to Simon, and Simon made sure he took in every single beautiful feature of his; his lips seemed soft and plump, his nose was just the perfect size for his face and his eyes, oh  _ god, _ his eyes were a deep chocolate-caramel-mocha. 

 

“Can I…kiss you?” 

 

Simon was snapped from his mesmerized state as Bram’s hands were now on Simon’s hips, eyes flickering from his own to his lips.

 

He wanted to kiss him.

 

Simon answered his question with pressing his lips to Bram’s. Bram tasted sweet, and he dominated the kiss. Simon felt hislong fingers snake through his hair, both in a relaxing and possessive way.

 

It was so hot.

 

The kiss was over too soon, as Simon had to pause for air. As he pulled away, he leaned his forehead onto Bram’s with his eyes closed and heard both their breaths come out as quiet pants.

 

“Wow,” said Bram, and Simon laughed in return.

 

“Yeah, same.”

 

Both were silent for a few seconds before Bram pulled away, causing Simon to keep a whine down in his throat. Simon wanted to keep Bram with him at all times, to feel his smooth hands on him, to keep his warmth all over him.

 

Maybe that was the alcohol talking.

 

“Simon, I really loved this, but I—“ Bram paused to make sure nobody else was around them, “—I don’t think I’m ready to come out yet.”

 

The brunet paused, then nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, okay,” he replied, a smile on his lips. “Then… I’ll wait for you.”

 

Bram smiled softly in reply. “You will?”

 

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> blease,,,,feed me with kudos and comments


End file.
